


My Immortal web series but Adore Delano is Enoby's sister

by grinder-lector (chasing_stars_and_cigarettes)



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, RuPaul's Drag Race References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_stars_and_cigarettes/pseuds/grinder-lector
Summary: I basically had a dream based on this so I decided to write it in a series of one-shots





	My Immortal web series but Adore Delano is Enoby's sister

The Summer was long. Too long. Well for Hermione it was, and Hargrid and Lizzie seemed to agree with her. But Ron seemed to whine about how it was “over already”. Granted, it did seem like a great Summer. He was a “YouTube influencer” now, dabbled in a bit of Team 10, left and spent his whole Summer in Ibiza.

But Hermione had spent her Summer, working in a bar, baby sitting muggle kids and talking to her favourite Mary Sue of all time. Like, Bella Swan, piss off mate.

Enoby and Hermione's bond grew over the past months, having only seen each other twice and not to mention both those times were spent shopping at Hot Topic, standing around and smoking cigarettes proper goff style, and messing with a Ouija board Enoby claimed to have found in the trash. It was literally a sheet of paper. But despite barely seeing each other, they faced timed a lot. So it was all good.

Hermione got to meet her friend's “cuddly annoying” parents who were quite a lot to deal with. But there was never any sign of Enoby's “sibling”. She talked about them a lot. But Hermione never even had a chance to meet the sibling. And then, all of a sudden they got up and left home leaving only a note saying 'going away :)'. Enoby didn't seem fazed that they just left. But her parents were worried sick.

Luckily they showed up a few weeks later and explained what happened. They found it awesome but it made Enoby groan. Hermione asked about it but was told she would find out eventually.

Then it turned out Enoby's sibling was going to attend Hogwarts. It confused Hermione at first but apparently being related to a Mary Sue just gives you some privileges.

So Hermione just stood there waiting anxiously for the arrival of her friend and her sibling. But then came Harry and Draco, being all cute and shit.

“Harry! Finally! Wait 'til you hear about the Summer I've had. I am famous now. I was partying every night. Women are flooding my DM's right now, man!” Ron boasted. Hermione glared at him.

“Yeah I missed you too, Ron.” Harry greeted him, coming out of a hug from Lizzie.

Draco side hugged Hermione. “And how are you, Granger? You bagged yourself a job.”

“I did. And I only ever saw you two once, Malfoy.” Hermione smiled, patting his back, reflecting back to when Draco and Harry managed to get invited to a prom in which the after party was at the bar she worked in.

“Well Hargrid and I basically spent a lot of our Summer together considering he is my protector and all.” Lizzie beamed.

“We did have quite fun in your parents Summer home. It was a long Summer, but it was amazing.” Hargrid reflected.

“Yeah but guys. I partied with...wait for it...Nick Crompton and Tana Mongeau. That's right man!” Ron continued to flex on their broke Walmart asses. “My Twitter handle is 'CloutKing69' I got over 100K, man.”

“Sounds great, Ron.” Harry gave a half smiling, feeling a bit too over whelmed. He turned, awkwardly covering his face, just in time to see the “Goff” bus show up. “I guess this is Enoby.”

The group turned to see the black goffic bus. It had 'GOFF 666' on the licence plate and everything. And smoke emerged from the windows causing the vehicle to have a light fog around it. The bus driver got out and ran for the hills screaming “SHE'S THE DEVIL!!”

Out came a few goffs. Or as Enoby said 'fakes'. Because she was the one and only goff.

When the girl with the shaggy pastel pink hair left, it was as if the sky went dark. Out came Enoby, dressed in something only she would be known for. A black dress, with puffy see through sleeves, a bow around a high neck, but the top was see through also and you could see her bra and everything!!! (AN. THATS SERIOUS, PREPZ!1)

“Enoby!” Hermione waved to the goff.

Enoby's eyes caught her best friend as she made her way from the bus. “Ugh, that was awful!!”

Hermione brought Enoby into a hug to which she gave one back, except she was sad because she's a goff. Pulling away, Hermione still held her by the shoulders. “How are you??”

“I hate life right now. I mean, I always do, but times it by infinity.” Enoby cocked her head to the side.

“Bitch, you just got here. Cheer up.” Hermione encouraged her.

“Hermione, they wouldn't let me play my playlist. They didn't even look at it.” Enoby whined. "And I hated the bus driver!"

Hermione gave zero fucks. “Where's your...brother slash sister. What pronoun do they use?”

“I dunno. Ask them.” Enoby's eyes trailed off to the bus. “Oh. There they are.”

Out of the bus came...omg a really hot individual. They had the long dark hair, the piercings, the tattoos, the facial hair. Enoby kinda wished she wasn't related to them 'cause they were hot as fuck!!.

“Come on, Danny. My friend's wanna meet you!” Enoby roared as she watched her sibling mess around on Facetime.

“Hang on, bitch. I'm talking to Mom.” Danny shouted back, before returning to the call. “OK. Well we're here now, Chola...I love you...OK...byiiieeee.”

Danny hung up and skipped towards the group. “Finally she's fucking gone now I can really make my real entrance.”

Danny pulled a wand out of thin air like a pro. “Dragify!”

The group was blown away as Danny transformed right in front of them. Now completely dressed in a new outfit, including a wig, Danny's black hair was in a messy pony tail. The outfit was a matching yellow top and pants with cheques. The makeup was the best though. The lips were red, the eyeshadow orange and the eyes piercing blue.

“Adore has arrived at Hogwarts bitches!”

The group except Enoby were shooketh.

“Ugh you look like a fake, Adore. Step up to my level and maybe you'll actually know what it's like to have the whole world in your hands.” Enoby roasted Adore.

“Bitch, good things are coming to me and you know it.” Adore winked at Enoby.

“How come?” Hermione asked.

“Oh. Sorry, it's a secret. But man, I mean it. This is gonna be great!” Adore squealed with excitement.

“OK, but I partied with Logan Paul the night before he boxed KSI. I'm Ron.” Ron broke the record for flexing so hard on someone as he held a hand out for Adore to shake.

“Wow, that's bitchin'.” Adore replied, shaking his hand.

“I'm Lizzie and this is my bestie, Hargrid.” The preppy girl boasted.

“Oh I see I've upgraded now.” Hargrid jested.

Adore nodded and smiled before looking to Draco and Harry. “Oh my God. Harry fucking Potter, man. You're like one of my fucking idols, dude.”

“Oh? How come?” Harry asked, smirking.

“You just motivate me to...keep living...and kicking ass...” Adore drawled.

“Yeah, this is my boyfriend, Draco.” Harry looked to his bae and did an owo face.

“Nice to meet you.” Draco nodded.

“Oh my God, I've heard so many things! You and Enoby used to do the dirty!!!” Adore cackled and Draco flushed.

“Stop creeping my friends out. You haven't even met Hermione yet.” Enoby gestured to her best friend. “Don't make it weird.”

“I've heard so much, girl. You're the one she made out with!” Adore beamed, hugging a blushing Hermione.

“OK. You made it weird.” Enoby rolled her eyes.

But Adore didn't give a shit. “It feels like you and I are already best friends.”

“I'm glad. I've heard a lot about you too.” Hermione smiled as they pulled away.

“Then it's settled. We're all gonna go to the party tonight and we're gonna have the best time.” Adore informed.

“You're invited to a party already?” Enoby looked confussled.

“No. But I will be.” Adore winked.

“Hell yeah, we are! Go Mary Sue's!!” Lizzie yelled with excitement making Enoby wanna end it all. Adore high fived the excited blonde though.

“Wait, we've practically just gotten here! We need to get our schedules, find our dorms, meet other people...” Hermione started counting off all the things with her fingers.

“Hermione, stop.” Enoby groaned, as she smoked a cigarette under a NO SMOKING sign 'cause fuck the rules, let the free goffs fly.

“I cannot wait to see which team I'm in. I don't wanna sound pretentious but I wanna be a fuckin' Slytherine, man. I'm a snaaaaake.” Adore continued to beam.

“How about we all just fuck the House Teams and make our own team. Like...Team...10...no wait.” Ron babbled.

“OK, Cloud Lord, other bitches, let's go in.” Hermione made her way to the entrance to which the others followed. Enoby rolled her eyes and ate the cigarette before following them inside.

 

 


End file.
